The present invention relates to a plumbing fittings with connector assembly for coupling fluid conduits. More particularly it relates to a movable joint used to connect segments of an articulating faucet.
Bathroom lavatories and kitchen sinks typically have faucets positioned at the back deck thereof, or on the counter immediately behind the sink. Some, kitchen sinks in particular, may have relatively wide single basins, or may have multiple basins. Thus, it is often desirable for a faucet spout used therewith to be able to pivot so as to be able to direct water between multiple basins, or to a specific part of a wide basin. Even when a basin is not very large, it may be desirable to direct water to a pot or other item positioned in or near the basin, and pivoting spouts is the traditional solution for this need.
Pivoting faucets have been in use for many years and are quite commonly found in the kitchen of a home. Such faucets are characterized by having a connecting or coupling means for securing the spout to the faucet body while allowing the spout to be rotated during use.
Faucets incorporating movable joints are also known. For example, the HiRise™ kitchen pot filler introduced by the present assignee provides commercial-grade functionality in home kitchen settings. Articulating faucets, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,149, are also known. Such jointed faucets enhance functionality and convenience by providing even greater flexibility in movement than standard pivoting faucets alone.
Jointed articulating faucets present challenges related to sealing between the movable connection of water carrying components as well as maintaining the stability of the faucet after it has been manipulated into one the desired position. The latter is event more challenging when providing the faucet with many, near infinite articulated positions.
Thus, an improved articulating faucet, and joint therefore, is desired that better addresses the aforementioned difficulties.